User blog:SPARTAN 119/Spartacus vs Ali ibn Muhammed
Spartacus, the former gladiator who destroyed multiple Roman Legions before finally being overwhelmed VS Ali ibn Mohammed, Arabian rebel who lead a guerilla slave revolt in the marshes of the Tigris and Euphrates WHO IS DEADLIEST!?   Spartacus Spartacus was a Thracian gladiator and the leader of the escaped slaves that fought against the Roman Republic in the Third Servile War. Little is known of Spartacus's life before the events of the war, and most accounts are contradictory and rarely reliable, but most accounts on his origins agree that he was a Thracian mercenary who served the army of the Roman Republic, deserted, and was captured and enslaved as a gladiator. Spartacus was brought to a gladiator school near Capua, where he was trained as type of heavyweight gladiator called a murmillo. Along with seventy of his fellow gladiators, Spartacus planned to escape the school. In 73 BC, Spartacus and his companions armed themselves with kitchen utensils, fought their way out of the school, and seized several wagons of weapons and armor. The gladiators plundered the regions around Capua, freeing other slaves to bolster their ranks and defeating the Roman legions sent after them. Despite lacking proper military training, Spartacus and his army displayed remarkable ingenuity when facing the Romans, using local materials and unusual tactics to overcome their enemies. With these victories, more and more slaves flocked to join Spartacus's army. Alarmed by the success of Spartacus's rebellion, the Roman Senate commissioned Marcus Licinius Crassus, the wealthiest man in Rome, with ending the revolt. Crassus marched eight legions against the slave army, and won several engagements, forcing the slaves to retreat into southern Italy. Spartacus attempted to broker a deal with coastal pirates to have his army sailed to Sicily, but he was betrayed, and was faced with Crassus's approaching army and no way to escape Italy. Spartacus decided to bring the full force of his army on Crassus in a last stand, which resulted in Spartacus's death in battle and the execution by crucifixion of the surviving rebels. Ali ibn Muhammad Ali ibn Muhammad was an Arabian rebel who lead an insurrection of Zanj (Bantu-speaking East Africans) and Arabian rebels from 869 to 883 against the ruling Abbassid Caliphate, who utilized Zanj slaves to farm sugar cane in the Tigris and Euphrates Valleys of what is now southern Iraq. Little is known for certain about Ali ibn Muhammed, though it is often suggested that he may be of either Arabic or Persian ancestry. Ali himself claimed descent for Ali ibn Abi Talib, the son-in-law of the Prophet Muhammad, though this claim is generally not accepted by historians. During a period of turmoil and conflict in the Abbassid government in 869 AD, Ali lead a revolt by Zanj slaves and other downtrodden classes such peasants and Bedouins in the city of Basra. The rebels, however, were forced out of the city, into the marshes that surround the Shatt Al Arab (the river into which both the Tigris and Euphrates feed). Here, the rebels launched a series of guerilla raids, against the Abbasids. In one of the first battles, the Zanj rebels ambushed a force of militia travelling from Basra both on barges and galleys and on shore. A small force of rebels formed shield wall and met Basrans head on, before second group emerged from the marshes behind the Basrans and attacked. Hundreds of Basran militiamen, as well as civilians who had come to watch the battle, were either killed in combat or drowned when the Zanj overturned their barges and galleys. This ambush would become known as the Battle of the Barges. After his victory at the Battle of the Barges, the rebels took control of the river to point where he amassed a large army equipped with captured weapons and horse, as well as a fleet of barges, boats, and galleys for riverine warfare. They also seized the cities of al-Ubulla, Jubba and al-Ahwaz. Their control of the region was such that they began building fortresses, minting currency, and even built a new capital of Al Mukhtara in 870 AD. In 871, the rebels sacked the city of Basra, overwhelming the Abbassid soldiers and militia defending the city and killing over ten thousand inhabitants, both soldiers and civilians. After the Sack of Basra, the Abbassids made a more concerted effort to combat the Zanj, however, in a series of battles from 871 to 872, the rebels won a series of victories in which multiple Abbassid leaders were killed in battle. While an army under the Caliph’s brother, Abu Ahmad ibn al-Mutawakkil managed to capture and execute Ali ibn Muhammad’s lieutenant, Yahya ibn Muhammad, al-Mutawakkil’s army was later defeated in battle by the Zanj and forced to retreat as disease and summer heat began to take their toll. The rebels continued to gain ground until 879 AD, when Abbassids launched an offensive against the Zanj, clearing them out of their former territory until they surrounded the rebel capital of Al Mukhtara in 881. The city held out through two years of siege, until Ali ibn Muhammad himself was killed, essentially bringing an end to the rebellion. The Zanj Rebellion caused a massive disruption in the economy of the area and caused ten of thousands of deaths. =Weapons= Daggers Sica (Spartacus) The traditional dagger carried by people living in the Mediterranean and some in the Middle East, the Sica was a dangerous weapon used for centuries. Like kukris, the single-edged blade of the sica curves halfway through the point, making an excellent slashing and blocking weapon. With the right usage, it can also thrust deeply as well. The traditional length of Jewish daggers were 40 cm, but many were in lengths of 70 cm in total. Sica were often among the weapons used by gladiators in the arenas, and were used by Spartacus’ rebel gladiators. Khanjar (Ali) The khanjar, known by the term "jambiya" in Yemen, are single-edged curved daggers, possibly derived from the sica, used throughout the Middle East, but are of greatest significance in the southern Arabian Peninsula, specifically the countries of Oman and Yemen. In these countries, the khanjar or jambiya is worn by all males over 14, but traditionally only drawn if the user seeks to use it for revenge, assassination, or combat, or at least in the case of the Yemeni jambiya certain ceremonial events. Jambiya are also used as status symbols, with wealthy men carrying khanjars adorned with gemstones and other expensive materials, some costing over $1,000,000 US. The weapon has a blade of about 16 inches (40 cm). 119’s Edge ‘’’Spartacus’’’ takes this edge for the longer blade of his sica. Swords Gladius (Spartacus) The Gladius, also known as the Gladius Hispaniensis (Latin: Spanish Sword) was the standard sword of the Roman Army for the 3rd century BC onwards. The was, as the name suggested, based on earlier Spanish swords the Romans encountered on their military campaigns in the region. Previously, early roman swords had looked similar to the Greek Xiphos. While different variants of the blade existed, such as the Mainz and Pompeii variants (named for places where they were found), the sword had a blade of 60-68 centimeters and a wooden grip with a cup-shaped guard and a roughly spherical pommel. The gladius could be used to for cutting and slashing attacks, however, its main purpose was as a stabbing weapon, used for thrusting while protected behind a large square shield. This was typically done in a massed shield wall formations. Later on when the Spatha sword saw more common use, use of the Gladius declined. Arab Straight Sword (Ali) Contrary to popular belief, prior to the arrival of the Seljuk Turks in the 11th century, Arabs used straight swords with double-edged blades similar in appearance to European arming swords, with varying length, though many were similar in length to contemporary European blades (about 90-100 cm overall). The weapon differed from its European counterpart by having a pommel bent off to one side, a design also seen on later curved Middle-Eastern swords. The weapon is believed to have been intended primarily for cutting attacks. 119’s Edge The two weapons were used for very different purposes- the Arabian sword was mainly used as a slashing weapon, and had a longer reach, however, the shorter reach of the gladius is less of an issue when you consider that it is designed to be used for thrusting from behind the safety of a large shield, while exposing a minimal amount of your body. Which technique proves more effective depends on the situation, and thus I will call this ‘’’Even’’’ Spears Pilum (Spartacus) The pilum (plural pila) was a javelin commonly used by the Roman army in ancient times. It was generally about two metres long overall, consisting of an iron shank about 7 mm in diameter and 60 cm long with pyramidal head. The shank was joined to the wooded shaft by either a socket or a flat tang. While it was primarily intended as a throwing weapon, the pilum could be used as a thrusting weapon, and there are records of it being used as such, however, this was typically only done in emergencies. Az Zagayah (Ali) The Az Zagayah, or Arabian spear was a weapon with a six to seven foot wooden shaft ending in a triangular steel point. The weapon was shorter than the longer lances, which were used from horseback, and was primarily used as a thrusting weapon. 119’s Edge One is a thrust spear and one is primarily a ranged weapon. The two are used in different way, and as such, the relative utility is situation-dependent. Sling (Both) A Sling is a small projectile weapon that consists of a rope, a pouch and a projectile such as a a rock or a steel balls. The sling was one of the first weapons used by humans, and one of the easiest to produce, meaning they were widely used during ancient times in Europe and the Middle East. While the sling may seem like an ineffective weapon in comparison to a bow or javelin, the Romans were forced to develop surgical techniques for removing sling stones from a body, meaning the sling had more than enough power to embed itself into flesh and break bone, causing potentially lethal injuries. Shields Scutum (Spartacus) The scutum was a Roman shield used from about the 4th century BC to the 3rd century AD with a rectangular shape with a diameter about about 2 and a half feet and a height of four feet. The shield was made from two layered wooden planks, with canvas and calf skin over the front of the sheild. The shield had a metal boss in the center to help hold it together and provide extra durability. The sheild was highly effective against projectiles and thrusting attacks, but it was later learned after encounters with the Dacians that it was vulnerabile to powerful slashing and thrusting attacks, such as those of the Dacian falx. The shield was later reinforced with metal edges on the rim, however, as Spartacus’ revolt took place centuries before the Roman invasion of Dacia, most, if not all of the scuta that his rebels captured would not have had metal rims. Arabian Shield (Ali) The medieval Arabs used a one-handed round shield with a dome-shaped profile, similar to those used in Persia and India with a diameter of about 12-24 inches with a metal dome-shaped boss and sometimes short center spikes or smaller domes around the boss. The shields were mostly wooden, but sometimes covered with thin metal plates, and ornately painted or even decorated with gold leaf. 119’s Edge ‘’’Spartacus’’’ takes the edge as his shield is larger and will provide greater protection, not to mention being paired with a weapon designed to be used in combination with it- the gladius. Improvised Weapons Butcher’s Knife (Spartacus) During the initial uprising of Spartacus’ revolt, the rebel gladiators seized control of the Gladiatorial barracks armed with kitchen utensils. One such item would have been a common knife for cutting meat, roughly analogous to a cleaver or butcher’s knife. Sickle (Ali) As many of Ali ibn Muhammed’s rebels were former slaves used in agricultural labor, they would have been initially armed with farm implements. Among the most common farm implements was the sickle, a curved bladed tool designed for harvesting wheat and other crops, but could easily be used as an improvised weapon. 119’s Edge Ali ibn Muhammed takes the edge in this battle as the sickle has a slightly longer reach than the butcher’s knife, and can be used to hook an enemy weapon in addition to cutting or thrusting. =X-Factors= Explanations In terms of tactics, both Spartacus and Ali ibn Muhammed used unconventional tactics to defeat superior enemies- During the Battle of Mount Vesuvius, Spartacus used improvised ropes to rappel down the cliffs on the side of the mountain and flank the beseiging Romans, routing them. Likewise, the Zanj rebels under Ali ibn Muhammed lured the Arab militia at the Battle of the Barges into a trap, and then ambushed them. In terms of training, both were mostly untrained slave rebels, but at least the core of Spartacus’ rebels were trained as gladiators and former prisoners of war, while the Zanj who fought under Ali were mostly agricultural slaves. In terms of mobility, the riverine tactics and skill at navigating the marshes of the Shatt-al-Arab gives Ali ibn Muhammed the edge. In terms of combat experience, Spartacus did defeat multiple Roman Legions, however, the he was defeated within three years, while Ali Ibn Muhammed fought for ten years and inflicted many devastating defeats on the Abbasids before he was finally defeated. =Battle= Spartacus: 20 Ali: 20 Spartacus led a group of 20 slave rebels along a road in the middle of an open field near the edge of a marshy area. Suddenly, a hail of sling stones flew at the rebels. Most of them, however, were wearing armor taken from either the gladiatorial school or their fallen Roman foes. The stones, for the most part, bounced off their helmets, though one rebel, who was not wearing a helmet, was hit by a stone about the size of a man's fist in the temple, which caved in his skull and killed him. Immediately after the barrage of stones, about five Arabian rebels charged down the road, armed with shields, swords, and spears straight at Spartacus and his men. "Form up, shield wall!", Spartacus ordered, and the gladiator rebels that had scuta captured from the roams created a wall of shield and placed their gladii between them in imitation of the tactics of their Roman foes, ready to defend against the incoming attack. While their fellows formed up, a few of the rebels hurled pila or slung stones at Ali ibn Muhammad's rebels. Most of them missed, but two of the Zanj were killed, one pummeled by sling stones, while the second was impaled through the chest by a pilum. (Spartacus: 19, Ali: 18) The Arabian rebels appeared to realize they were outnumbered and fled back from where they came. "After then!", Spartacus ordered, leading the charge with sword in hand. Spartacus and his rebels followed the retreating Arabs into a section of road flanked on both sides by marsh, covered by tall grasses. After chasing them several hundred meters into the marsh, the fleeing Arabs finally stood their ground. Suddenly, shouts in Arabic erupted from the reeds on either side of the road, soon followed by Arabian and Zanj warrior armed with spears and swords, led by Ali ibi Muhammad himself. Four of the Roman rebels were cut down before they could defend themselves as the Arabian rebels surrounded them. (Spartacus: 15, Ali: 18) The remaining gladiator rebels tried to defend themselves. In the chaos of the ambush, steel clashed against steel and blades ran through flesh. Spartacus himself blocked a strike an Arabian straight sword with his scutum, before thrusting his gladius into his enemy's chest, killing him. At the same time, Ali ibn Muhammad ran his Az Zagayah spear through he back of a gladiator rebel who was distracted by fighting another of the Zanj. All around them, men died on both sides in the chaotic melee, but it was Spartacus and his rebels who payed the greatest price. In tight quarters of the marsh, it was impossible to use their shields with any efficacy, or even tell what was going on mere meters away- they were surrounded and easily separated and rendered vulnerable. Only seven gladiators remained, but there were a dozen Zanj and Arab rebels left. (Spartacus: 7, Ali: 12). A Zanj rebel hooked the shield of one of Spartacus's rebels away with a sickle, before drawing a khanjar in his off hand and slashing his foe's throat. Soon after, another of Spartacus' men was struck by a spear through the neck, killing him. Realizing he was going to die, Spartacus decided he would at least take the enemy leader with him. (Spartacus: 5, Ali: 12) He charged at Ali ibn Muhammad, cutting down three Arabs that stood in his way. Ali ibn Muhammed could only barely defend against Spartacus' attack, being pushed back into the reeds. Unfortunately for Spartacus, has final charge ended there, as an Arab came up from behind an ran a spear through his chest. Ali ibn Muhammad swung his sword at the mortally wounded gladiator, finishing him off. At the same time, what remained of Spartacus' rebels were finally overwhelmed. (Spartacus: 0, Ali: 9). After the last of his enemies fell, Ali ibn Muhammad raised his sword and yelled "There is no arbitration except by Allah! WINNER: Ali ibn Muhammad Expert's Opinion Ali ibn Muhammad won this battle because of his more effective tactics. While Spartacus' revolt lasted only two years, the Ali managed to continue his fight in the marshes for ten years, proving himself a master of guerilla and riverine warfare. This, along with a slight advantage with some of his weapons earned him the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Category:Blog posts